Change X Change?
by Momochan UzumakiUchiha
Summary: Naruto dan Zoro terbangun ditempat yang aneh... dan ternyata mereka bertukar tempat! don't like dont read! i don't need flame! penasaran? just check it out!


**Disclaimer : Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto One Piece : Eiichiro Oda**

**Rated : T**

**Chara : Naruto,Zoro,dll**

**Warning :Misstypo,Bahasa kasar,gaje,dll**

**Summary : Naruto dan Zoro terbangun ditempat yang aneh... dan ternyata mereka bertukar tempat!**

**A/N : saya nggak terlalu kenal brook sama franky.. maaf ya readers yang suka! saya nggak munculkan di sini...**

**Change X Change?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto POV**

Aku lelah... sangat lelah... setelah mengalahkan Madara Uchiha brengsek itu.. Aku ingin tidur...

"Naruto! bangunlah! hiks..jangan tidur!" sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Sakura-chan yang setengah terisak

"Sakura-chan... aku lelah sekali... aku ingin tidur..." ucapku sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

**End of Naruto POV**

**.**

**.**

**Di Thousand Sunny...**

"Zoro! bertahanlah! aku akan segera memanggil Chopper! bertahanlah sebentar lagi!" ucap Nami. Sementara Zoro sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Chopper! kau terlambat.." ucap Nami lirih

"Tenang saja Nami! Zoro masih hidup! dia tak mungkin mati hanya karena tengelam kan?" ucap Chopper menyemangati

"I-iya... JANGAN MENANGIS LUFFY!" ucap Nami. yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat perubahan emosi Nami

**.**

**.**

**1 minggu kemudian di Thousand Sunny...**

"Chopper,bagaimana keadaan Zoro?" tanya Nami

"Seharusnya sudah bangun.. tapi,kenapa belum bangun juga ya?" ucap Chopper heran

"Ya sudahlah.. tunggu saja,nanti juga sadar..." ucap Nami

**Naruto POV**

Dimana ini? yang kuingat hanya Sakura yang memanggil - manggil namaku... lebih baik aku bangun sekarang dan memakan mie ramen paman Teuchi... Walaupun nanti pasti aku diseret kembali ke rumah sakit oleh Sakura-chan... Ahh yang penting aku bangun dulu sekarang!

"Chopper! Zoro bangun!" ucap seseorang dengan topi jerami

"Benarkah! oh Zoro! kau sudah tertidur selama seminggu loh! sekarang mari kita periksa.." ucap seekor rusa kecil berhidung biru. Segera kutepis tanggannya

"Kalian siapa? Kenapa aku ada di sini? Siapa Zoro?" ucapku setengah marah karena memeriksaku seenaknya

"SEMUANYA KELUAR!" ucap rusa itu lagi

"Kenapa Cho-" ucap pria berambut sama sepertiku,kuning cerah belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya ditendang oleh rusa aneh itu yang tiba-tiba berubah

"Aku punya beebrapa pertanyaan untukmu.. aku tidak akan menyakitimu.. tenang ok?" ucap rusa itu

**Normal POV**

"Ok.. pertanyaan pertama.. siapa namamu?" ucap Chopper berhati-hati

"Pertanyaan yang aneh.. namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo" ucap Naruto(di tubuh zoro) semangat

"Er.. ok.. pertanyaan kedua.. dari mana kau berasal?" ucap Chopper lagi

"Dari Konohagakure no sato dattebayo!" ucap Zoro *A/N : artinya naruto ya.. kalian ngerti kan?* lagi

"Pertanyaan terakhir.. apa itu dattebayo yang kau gunakan er.. Naruto.." ucap Chopper

"Itu bukan kata! itu kebiasaanku dattebayo! hehe.." ucap Zoro sambil mengeluarkan cengiran lebar

"Ok,Naruto,tunggu di sini yah..." ucap Chopper terburu-buru pergi

**Diluar ruangan itu**

"Bagaimana keadaan Zoro Chopper?"ucap Luffy bersemangat

"Hhh... bagaimana jika kau langsung menemuinya?" ucap Chopper

"Ok!" ucap Luffy meninggalkan yang lain menuju ruangan tempat Zoro

Sesampainya Luffy di ruangan itu,dia langsung meemluk Zoro

"Hei,hei,siapa kau memeluk-melukku!" ucap Zoro

"Zoro,kau bercanda ya... tidak lucu tau!" ucap Sanji yang baru datang

"Bercanda apanya? Kenal saja tidak! huh.. eh aku punya pertanyaan... siapa itu Zoro?" ucap Zoro sambil cemberut dan melipat tangannya didepan dadannya

"Zoro itu kau!" ucap Ussop yang masih kaget dengan kelakuan Zoro

"Kau salah! namaku Uzumaki naruto! bukan Zoro atau siapalah itu.. dattebayo!" ucap Zoro

"Sepertinya dia mengalami amnesia.." ucap Chopper menyela

"Tidak! aku tidak amnesia! buktinya aku masih ingat orang yang berharga bagiku! Sakura-chan,Kakashi-sensei dan.. Sasuke Uchiha..." ucap Zoro berbisik pada bagian Sasuke Uchiha

"Kalau begitu,kau kenal salah satu dari kami?" kata Robin menyela

"Tidak!" ucap Zoro mantap

"Lebih baik kami perkenalkan diri kami masing-masing.. " ucap Chopper

"Baiklah! Namaku Monkey D. Luffy! aku kaptennya di kapal ini! kau bisa memanggilku Luffy!" ucap Luffy sambil tersenyum lebar

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Luffy-kun!" ucap Zoro sambil tersenyum lebar juga. yang lain hanya terkejut melihat perubahan sikap Zoro yang drastis

"Namaku Nami! aku adalah Navigator di sini!" ucap Nami

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Nami-chan! ehehe.. kau cantik juga ya..." ucap Zoro tersenyum

DUAKK! Nami malah memukul Zoro dengan kuat "Ukh.. ittai~ ternyata cewek ini sama seperti sakura-chan! punya tenaga super!" ucap Zoro

"Apa katamu Zoro!" ucap Nami marah

"Sudah! lanjutkan saja! aku Chopper dokter di sini..." ucap Chopper malu-malu

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Chopper-san." ucap Zoro datar

"Aku adalah apten Usopp yang hebat! aku adalah orang yg bertugas memperbaiki kapal!" ucap Usopp

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Usopp-kun.." ucap Zoro

"Aku Robin,arkeolog di sini... " ucap Robin

"Se-senang berkenalan denganmu nona cantik.." ucap Zoro mengoda Robin

"Aku Sanji, koki di sini!" ucap sanji kasar karena malu berkenalan dengan rivalnya

"Salam kenal Sanji-kun" ucap Zoro

"Kalau begitu.. aku di sini jadi apa? kalian bilang aku Zoro kan? tugasku di sini apa?" tanya Zoro

"Zoro,tugas mu di sini yah... pendekar pedang mungkin..? habisnya kau selalu tidur sih.." ucap Sanji setengah mengejek

"Oh... aku mengerti... nama panjangku adalah?" tanya Zoro lagi

"Roronoa Zoro..." ucap Robin dengan nada datar

"Oh... ngomong-ngomong.. apakah Sanji-kun bisa membuat ramen? ramen adalah makanan kesukaanku hehe..." kata Zoro sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Tentu bisa marimo!" ucap Sanji marah

"Baguslah.. aku sudah lapar.." ucap Zoro

"Ohh! aku juga! aku juga!" ucap Luffy bersemangat

"Baiklah,tunggu sebentar ya,sementara itu kalian main atau apalah.." ucap Sanji

"Ok! hei Zoro,Usopp,Chopper ayo pergi!" ucap Luffy

"Mau kemana Luffy-kun?" ucap Zoro setengah bertanya

"Tentu saja ke bagian depan kapal!" ucap Luffy

Di bagian depan kapal..

"Zoro! Zoro!" ucap Luffy. Zoro tidak menjawabnya

"Hei Zoro!" lanjut luffy sambil menepuk pundak Zoro

"Oh,kau Luffy-kun.. maaf aku tidak terbiasa dipanggil Zoro, bisakah kau memangilku Naruto?" ucap Zoro

"Sedang apa?" tanya Luffy

"Sedang berpikir tentang Sakura-chan... aku rindu dia..." ucap Zoro lirih

"Zoro,maksudku Naruto.. apa pekerjaanmu di Konohagakure? dan siapa Sakura?" tanya Luffy

"Ninja. dulu aku seorang ninja.. umm,Sakura-chan bisa dibilang cinta pertamaku sekaligus rekan setimku." ucap Zoro lagi

"Ninja! kau seorang ninja! apakah kau bisa tunjukan kekuatanmu?" ucap Luffy beremangat

"Hmm.. mungkin bisa..." ucap Zoro

"Akan kucoba,Luffy-kun,Rasengan!" ucap Zoro. ternyata tepat mengenai pinggiran kapal dan membuatnya rusak.

"OH! tenyata bisa! oops! maafkan aku Luffy-kun merusak kapalmu! gomene dattebayo..." ucap Zoro

"Oh! hebat sekali kau Zoro! ini kan kapalmu juga! nanti biar Usopp yang perbaiki!" ucap Luffy antusias

"Luffy! Zoro! ada ap- LUFFY! siapa yang merusak kapal ini!" ucap Usopp marah

"Maaf kan aku dattebayo! aku hanya melakukan rasengan saja sudah seperti ini.. gomene.." ucap Zoro

"Oh ya sudah lah,eh makanannya sudah siap tuh!" ucap Usopp

"Ramen! aku datang!" ucap Zoro semangat sambil berlari mengikuti Luffy yang berteriak "DAGING!"

di tempat makan..

"Itadakimasu!" ucap Zoro dan Luffy sebelum makan dengan lahapnya

"Wow! aku tidak pernah melihat Zoro makan seperti itu! kesempatan langka nih!" ucap Nami

"Sanji-kun,bolehkan aku tambah?" tanya Zoro setelah menyelesaikan makanannya tadi

"Boleh,tapi ini hanya karena kau sakit ya marimo!" ucap Sanji

"Asyik! aku juga tambah Sanji!" ucap Lufffy. yang lain hanya sweatdroped melihat kelakuan mereka. 'Zoro berubah!' batin mereka.

"Huft! kenyangnya!" ucap Zoro setelah piring ke 10.

"Iya! eh Zoro,kau jadi lebih menyenangkan sekarang! lebih baik ingatanmu itu jangan kembali saja!" ucap Luffy yang sukses mendapat jitakan dari Nami

"Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat Zoro-san." ucap Robin

"Ok! ngomong-ngomong,di mana tempat tidurku?" tanya Zoro

"Ikuti aku!" ucap Chopper. setelah beberapa lama berjalan,mereka sampai di ruang tidur yang berisikan banyak gantungan tidur dan kasur

"Kau tidur di sini ya!" ucap Chopper

"Ok,oyasumi Chopper-san." ucap Zoro. setelah beberapa saat,yang lain masuk tidur di tempat masing-masing

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto POV**

Aku tidak bisa tidur.. hmmm,Luffy-kun dan yang lain memang menyenangkan... tapi aku rindu Sakura-chan... Eit! tunggu! kalau begitu tubuhku yang disana bagaimana dong? mungkin roh tubuh yang kutempati sekarang berpindah ke sana kali ya? hhh... lebih baik aku berlatih ninjutsuku saja deh...

aku pun keluar dari ruangan itu,kuputuskan aku akan minum terlebih dahulu, aku pun menuju dapur. sesampainya di dapur,ada cermin di sana, aku pun melihat pantulan diriku di cermin itu.. wow! ternyata keren juga orang ini! rambutnya berwarna hijau dengan iris mata onyx seperti Sasuke... ya... Sasuke...

apa yang kupikirkan! lebih baik aku berlatih ninjutsu!

aku oun ke bagian depan dan berlatih

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" ucapku. segera saja klon Zoro muncul

"Hei,minna! halaupun keadaannya seperti ini,kalian masih mau berlatih kan!" ucapku semangat

"Yosh! ayo berlatih!" ucap klonku yang lain. kami mulai bertarung satu sama lain,ada yang memakai pedang,hei tunggu.. darimana pedang itu?

baru kusadari bahwa di sebelah kanan pinggangku dan bukan hanya 1,ada 3 karna penasaran,aku melepas bunshin ku dan mulai mengutak-atik pedangku

"Belum tidur,Naruto-kun?" ucap suara tiba-tiba. Oh! ternyata itu Robin-chan!

"Belum Robin-chan! tak apa-apa kan aku memanggilmu seperti itu? aku sedang berlatih jurus ninjaku!" ucapku bersemangat

"Boleh kok,hmm jadi kau dulu adalah ninja ya.." ucap Robin

"Yup! dan aku bercita-cita jadi hokage! ngomong-ngomong Robin-chan,ini pedang apa?" tanyaku

"Itu pedang Zoro,Naruto-kun,Zoro memakai 3 pedang untuk bertarung..." jelas Robin. aku memandangnya bingung

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu Naruto-kun?" tanyanya

"Karena kau memanggilku Naruto,bukan Zoro. Apakah kau percaya bahwa aku benar-benar tidak hilang ingatan?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja aku percaya Naruto-kun. Aku pernah membaca buku seperti ini,tentang 2 orang dari dimensi berbeda bertukar roh,mungkin kau adalah salah satu orang itu Naruto-kun. Dan Zoro-san pasti sedang berada di tubuhmu sekarang." ucap Robin panjang lebar

"Oh! kau adalah satu-satunya yang percaya denganku!" ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar

"Tentu,Zoro-san bukan tipikal orang yang suka tersenyum,peduli pada orang lain,dan banyak makan. Dia adalah orang yang cuek,malas,dan suka tidur." ucap Robin

"Arigato Robin-chan... sudah mempercayaiku." kataku

"Sama-sama Naruto-kun. Sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur, sudah larut malam." ucapnya lagi

"Ok! Oyasumi Robin-chan!" kataku sambil belrari meninggalkan Robin kembali ke tempat tidurku

"Mudah-mudahan aku bisa tidur." ucapku pada diriku sendiri. Setelah itu,akupun tidur lelap sekali

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Fic ketiga ocha setelah berbulam-bulan hiatus! maaf ya minna-san! aku terkena virus malesngetikficus.. hehe.. fic crossover pertamaku nih... **

**Setelah ini aku mau buat fic rated M! bagi pecinta reted M alias bokep... Jangan lupa baca dan review ficku ya!**

**Lanjutin gak nih? itu terserah para readers! kalo banyak yang review aku pasti semangat!**

**Chapter 2 : Zoro**

**Sayonara, sign :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ocha-chan ^^**


End file.
